Harmony
by Aiko Isari
Summary: [Dawn/Dusk] She was the one with all the answers, the one who kept her ears to the ground. While Koh wandered, Sayo worked. This is her story. This is their continuation. Part of Symphony
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_**Hello and welcome to the second part of Symphony. This is a parallel story to Cacophony, and in turn fills in the gaps that were in Cacophony. Not all of them are filled of course, but I think this story will be easier to grasp than Cacophony. It also goes farther, probably to the end of the game. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review please!

* * *

I.

A winter like a man down on his luck was where she had met Julia, her commander, her handler.

Humans called her a sister, of sorts.

Her handler, a young woman barely out of human childhood. A girl with a black dragon and dark eyes. She scooped a tiny body into his bulky arms without a word. Sayo clawed with black fingernails, nails that were somewhat human and weak. She was afraid, of course she was. Strangers, stranger human Tamers no less, they were something FARM-raised Digimon heard horrid rumors about. Until a few days ago, she had been a FARM Digimon, scan data become egg become hatched monster.

Now, she was a human, a small, nearly naked human.

Well, almost human. She doubted humans thought this clearly at the age she was at right now.

"You won't break BlackGuilmon's scales like that."

The girl with the black dragon, whose name she saw on the badge at her left arm, had a haughty voice like a rich human, like the humans who had hurt a friend named Andiramon once. Except BlackGuilmon had flexed his arms to have muscle shift beneath her fingernails and she knew that this girl was strong.

Sayo knew and thus went limp, like an opossum playing dead. Julia scoffed, tightening her purple ponytail.

"Just because you're a rabbit doesn't mean you have to cower like one."

She broke from her position and stuck out her tongue. "Just because you're a Tamer doesn't mean you have to lord like one."

"Careful bunny," the dragon breathed. "My Tamer has a temper."

"And you have your hands full," she muttered. "With me. And you know it."

Sayo doubted she could do anything herself, but if being dead didn't work, then being spunky did. Pretending always worked. Her Keeper had pretended... had lied... for her...

She was once a teardrop. Screw tears.

"I know who took him from you."

"Which one?" Her voice ached. She was too small to be speaking this old.

Julia laughed. The noise was pretty, if it wasn't for the fact that it was loud. "Take your pick."

"So what if you do?"

"Make of it what you will."

Sayo smiled, the expression of a teething child. "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if it is accepted."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A?N:** _Quietly updating this because I never will post this update if I don't.

To my reviewers, these early chapters will remain as confusing as the first story Cacophony, mostly because Sayo's perspective knows as much as a canon blind reader. She will figure it out and so will we. Enjoy!

* * *

II.

Sayo had not known who Julia was beyond her name when they had met. To be honest, she didn't care. She was in a house and not kicked out of a lab.

_You were kicked out for success and what comes with it._

"Surprised you didn't escape."

She looked at BlackGuilmon. "This place is better than there. Even I know that."

"I'm sure you know more than that." He sat by her tiny, bare feet, examining each slightly shriveled toe with a large white claw. "You aren't a stupid rabbit, are you?"

"Hardly either. I remember that." Oh, yes, she remembered very well.

"Why?"

Sayo shrugged. "I'm the older one." She tugged at a piece of long purple hair and shook her head, looking down at thin, bare legs. "But I'm also the weaker one."

BlackGuilmon traced her pale arm. "You don't have to be if you do not want to."

"I'm a girl," she pointed out.

"So is my Tamer."

Sayo hopped from the bed. "Fair enough. How did she know me?"

Black Guilmon drew her closer, picked her up by her tiny waist. "Easily. She's not on the best side of the law. And you won't be either. You're too determined."

"Is that a problem?"

The dragon only lashed his tail. "I love when retribution is carried out, my dear apprentice."

That was enough of an answer.


End file.
